Entre un romance
by solitarynightmares
Summary: Lo que ella nunca se imaginó, en realidad algo que no pasaría por la mente de nadie con una relación sana, ¿qué había detrás de la suya? Lo que sucede a puertas cerradas y tras una cortina de la feliz pareja. Un Flippy x Flaky x Fliqpy que se desmorona al final y ¿por los engaños de quiénes? Fliqpy x Flippy. One Shot


Flippy se encontró preguntándose ¿cuándo había sido la primera vez?, esa primera ocasión en que sus miradas se encontraron y se entrelazaron con intimidad.

Flaky era su novia, no cabía duda y también era la novia de él, entonces ¿por qué cuando los tres tenían sexo, su atención no estaba donde debería, sino donde menos lo esperaría?

Tal como era esa ocasión en que sus manos tocaban la cintura de su novia en medio de su supuesta declaración de amor carnal y accidentalmente deslizándose por la piel, se encontraron con las de él, fue un segundo el momento que las tocó, pero fue suficiente para arruinar el resto de la noche.

"Lo siento" Se disculpó con Flaky a la mañana siguiente cuando una mirada de ésta lo puso nervioso.

"No pasa nada" Ella le restó importancia "Pero ¿por qué te disculpas?" A todo eso ¿qué debía perdonar? Flippy se rió junto con ella, tal parecía que ni siquiera había notado eso que en su mente lo ponía tan intranquilo, por otro lado la mirada de unos afilados ojos amarillos no decía lo mismo.

El día transcurrió rápido y la noche llegó y junto con ella otra noche de pasión que les gustaba tanto. Besando el cuello de la pelirroja sus ojos se abrieron para mirar la sonrisa del segundo detrás de la mujer, una curva maliciosa que detuvo la respiración del peli-verde, como si fuera intencional, los dos estando dentro de Flaky comenzaron a moverse y en lugar de prestar interés en Flaky, por primera vez notó otros detalles, como que era el miembro de Fliqpy el que se frotaba contra el suyo en ese lugar tan cálido y resbaladizo, si lo pensaba, prácticamente también estaba haciendo el amor con él.

Vino y en lugar de pronunciar el nombre de su novia, se quedó callado, ya que era en otra persona en quien estaba pensando cuando alcanzó su clímax.

Esa noche no durmió, aunque no era el caso de la pelirroja que roncaba suavemente entre los dos.

Una mano encubierta por el velo de la noche y escurridiza como el instinto depredador, tocó uno de sus glúteos, acostado dándole la espalda a los dos no podía saber quién era sin mirar, pero sí distinguía la diferencia de una mano pequeña y femenina a la de un hombre, grande y áspera, fingió continuar dormido sin hacer ruido mientras esa mano tocaba la firme carne, si no hubiera estado despierto ya lo estaría con tal trato lujurioso, uno que le estaba causando una erección bajo la ropa interior, única prenda que llevaba en esa noche calurosa, pero cuando creyó no aguantar más sin tocarse, la mano se detuvo, no volvió a molestarlo, sólo lo dejó dolorosamente duro.

…

"¿Flippy?" Lo llamó Flaky teniendo que agitar una mano frente al rostro del aludido.

"¿Huh?" Seguía recordando lo de la noche.

"Estás distraído, ¿qué tienes?" Le preguntó con cariño.

"Ahh..." Buscó una buena mentira "Pensaba en que deberíamos hacer para nuestro aniversario" Aquello lo salvó y ella sonrió alegre.

"Pues no sé, hay que discutirlo con Fliqpy, ¿dónde está él?"

"Creo que salió a hacer ejercicio, no debe de tardar"

"Flippy, ¿a ti no se te hace que Fliqpy ha estado un poco distante conmigo?" Aprovechó la oportunidad de preguntárselo, sin embargo no ocultaba lo triste que se sentía diciéndolo.

"Mmm... No" Decía la verdad "A mí se me hace que te trata igual, frío e indiferente" Sonrió divertido, así siempre había sido.

Sin nada mejor que hacer Flippy fue a terminar de pintar la casa como se lo había pedido Flaky, ya llevaba un buen rato en ello hasta que fue interrumpido por quien menos lo esperaría.

"¿No tienes sed?" Fliqpy llegó con una botella de agua para Flippy.

"Un poco" Su vista se debatió entre terminar o tomar un poco de agua, cambiando de uno al otro "Este..." Dejó la brocha a un lado "Gracias" Aceptó el agua, aunque se preguntó si estaba envenenada.

"No te preocupes" Se apresuró a aclarar "Estaba adentro tomando un poco cuando Flaky me mandó a traértela" Lo raro era que la obedeciera, se quedaron un rato callados "¿No tienes calor?" Los irises amarillos miraron al otro llevar puesto el uniforme completo, mientras que él llevaba una camiseta negra de tirantes y aun así con tan poca ropa se asaba bajo el inclemente sol.

"Un poco" Desvió la mirada del pecho bien ejercitado de Fliqpy, acababa de ir a correr y el sudor hacía brillar su piel.

"Entonces quítate la chaqueta"

"No..." No encontraba que decir "Mejor no"

"¡Tsk!" Tronó la lengua y a la fuerza luchó contra Flippy para quitársela hasta que lo consiguió "¿Mejor?" El bueno también estaba sudando, pero el calor no era causante de su rubor.

Fliqpy comió con los ojos de la piel y la tímida expresión, casi lamió sus labios, pero se abstuvo.

"Todavía tengo algo de calor" Comentó Flippy siendo cómplice de esa mala idea, sin decir algo más también se quitó su camisa negra exponiendo el pecho, la mirada tentadora que obtuvo del malo era la quería y la que lo hizo más deseoso de comportarse mal, mal en un sentido morboso de lo que no debía hacer.

"Flippy" Empezó a decir Fliqpy caminando hacia el susodicho "Sobre lo de anoche..." Se tuvieron frente a frente y el bueno sintió una punzada de retractación, no quería recordar acerca de lo que hablaba.

"¡Hmp...!" Carraspeó la garganta "¿Qué cosa?" Quizás podía hacerse el desentendido.

"Mmm..." Su mano terminó en el pecho desnudo, de su boca no provenía nada, pero de los ojos curiosos todo se daba a entender, casi fue como si la mano que no se había movido ni un centímetro hubiera recorrido todo y la respiración de Flippy se detuvo "Mejor hablamos de eso esta noche" Los ojos depredadores llenos de malicia le dieron la despedida antes de alejar la mano y él también marcharse.

En cuanto creyó no ser observado, Flippy corrió al baño para arreglar un problema privado, a excepción de que si había dos pares de ojos observándolo todo.

...

Parecía que el escenario sólo podía desarrollarse en las noches, así era como las manos de los dos peli-verdes podían quedar entrelazadas y ocultas, mientras que la mano izquierda de Flippy se juntaba con la de Flaky, la derecha encontró una comodidad cruzando los dedos con la de Fliqpy.

Eso de hablar no era muy literalmente con palabras, el sudor de sus cuerpos explicaba todo muy bien.

La mañana fue el fin de la anestesia, con remordimiento Flippy se levantó al baño y al mirarse en el espejo, ver su reflejo era como el recordatorio de que durante la noche, había hecho el amor con Flaky únicamente pensando en su doble, ¿qué tan despreciable era eso?

"¿Qué tanto miras?" Fliqpy cerró la puerta asustando a quien estaba adentro.

"Fliq..."

"¡Shh...!" Lo interrumpió poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios en señal de silencio "Ella sigue dormida y tú..." Lo miró de pies a cabeza.

Sintiendo la mirada escanearlo, Flippy se cubrió con las manos la ingle, la ropa interior no parecía suficiente.

"¿Por qué te sonrojas?" Preguntó el malo con algo en mente.

"Yo..." El color aumentó "...no estoy sonrojado"

"Oye..." Ese tono amistoso no era nada creíble y la distancia entre los dos la redujo avanzando hasta quedar enfrente "Eh querido preguntarte" Poco le faltaba para que sus cuerpos se tocaran "Cuando estás teniendo sexo con Flaky, ¿por qué me miras a mí?"

"Yo no te miro" Cerrando los ojos y exclamando aquello, lo empujó del pecho.

"Mentira" Sonrió burlón y lo sujetó con una mano del mentón "Apuesto hasta que quieres besarme" No fue el acusado quien dio el primer paso, Fliqpy fue quien juntó sus labios en un beso brusco y nada dulce.

Rápido ambos reaccionaron mirándose mutuamente con más calma de la esperada, pero aún no se habían alejado lo suficiente, sin arrepentimientos con el corazón acelerado, el bueno puso una mano en el pecho sin ropa de su copia, acercando su rostro lentamente y con mucha duda.

El clásico dilema y problemática, cruzó por su cabeza como un filme y la única conclusión que obtuvo fue no saber qué hacer.

Era otro beso tímido, más calmado y paciente, comenzando con un roce de los labios que se detuvo ahí reconsiderando si todo estaba bien mientras sus miradas de distinto color confirmaron que ninguno estaba negando eso extraño que sentían por el otro, atracción quizás, ¿o algo más?

Los dos confirmaron que la boca del otro era muy diferente a la pequeña de una pelirroja, Fliqpy si podía morder esos labios gruesos sin necesidad de contener la tentación y Flippy podía ser más agresivo sin miedo de causarle daño aplicando fuerzo y agresividad en los movimientos.

Devoró la boca nueva de un amante, sin escatimar que sus lenguas fuesen una en su baile, ni asquearse por lo húmedo de su primer... segundo beso.

Así siguió inclinando la cabeza de un lado y luego del otro, acariciando sus narices y no únicamente eso, sintiendo la respiración en su rostro, los jadeos quedaban atrapados en sus bocas y sus manos no se quedaron en el aire, las de ambos encontraron un lugar donde descansar manoseando los cuerpos mientras ese beso no aparentaba querer terminar, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de un tercero tocando a la puerta.

"¿Flippy...?" Era Flaky llamándolo desde afuera "Hmm... ¿están los dos ahí?"

"Sí" Se escuchó todo tranquilo Fliqpy mientras que Flippy estaba paralizado "Es raro, ¿no es así?" Se rió y en silencio acarició con sensualidad la mejilla de su igual, el tiempo suficiente para que no golpeara lejos su mano "Esto va a ser divertido" Flippy no supo a qué se refería en ese momento ya después tendría una mala explicación acerca de ello, pero la sonrisa maliciosa y sexy daba sus pistas.

...

Tal fue el ejemplo de las ideas indebidas que pasaron por la mente del malo ese día en el baño, cuando Fliqpy tuvo sus manos bajo la camisa de Flippy tocando los pezones.

¿Cómo habían llegado a eso?, era algo absurdo creer que una mirada los llevara a eso, todo el rato de la comida, Flippy evitando esos ojos astutos no le sirvió de nada, ni esa bota del pie que estuvo acariciando su pierna todo el tiempo o las burlas disimuladas con una sonrisa justo bajo las narices de su novia, quien por cierto le preguntó si no estaba enfermo porque lo veía inusualmente rojo, bastó que estuvieran a solas para que Flippy fuera arrinconado contra una pared.

"¡Hmmg!" Flippy se cubrió la boca para contener los sonidos de excitación que los dedos bribones le causaban.

Flippy podía decir algo como: detente, basta, no lo hagas, suficiente, alto, etc..., pero no lo hacía y para Fliqpy esa era su mejor arma, su homologo lo quería, él se lo daría.

"Flaky está en la habitación" Le advirtió Fliqpy a la vez que levantaba la playera negra y juntaba sus labios con uno de los pezones rosados.

El antes mencionado pensó en las palabras y lo único en su mente, sin embargo no significaba que ese algo fuera bueno, era que Flaky no le importaba, la culpa llegaba después, pero el amor... si amaba a Flaky por qué se dejaba seducir por los labios chupando el otro punto rosado y la lengua lamiendo su piel.

"¡Ahh...!" Un gemido suave escapó de su boca y su cabeza tocó el muro detrás sintiendo el éxtasis y el placer, su cuello expuesto era un blanco fácil que no tardó en ser atacado por afilados dientes a los que no les costaba esfuerzo desgarrar la blanca piel inmaculado que estaba siendo llenada de chupetones y marcas.

Con oído agudo y escuchando pasos, Fliqpy dejó de atormentar a la pobre alma que sufría su diabólica perversión y con paso más veloz se fue para no ser descubierto dejando al otro confundido hasta que una pequeña voz lo regresó al mundo existencial.

Tuvo que mentir diciendo haber estado haciendo ejercicio para explicar su estado de agitación, aunque la mente femenina veía las mentiras prefirió creerle, si se trataba de algo malo Flippy se lo contaría más después.

...

Las muñecas eran sujetadas contra el muro por una sola mano del villano, no había necesidad puesto que Flippy quería tener los brazos en el cuello mientras se besaban, pero era común que Fliqpy lo trata con violencia primero, luego llegaba el afecto.

"Hey, Flaky no está" Jadeó contra su boca "¿Sabes qué significa?" Lamió la comisura de la boca con deseo, ya quería tener a su nueva perra en la cama.

"Que está de compras con Petunia" Respondió con inocencia.

"No idiota" Del romance pasó a la irritación golpeando en la cabeza a Flippy sin fuerza sino como reproche a su ingenuidad "Que estamos los dos solos en la casa" Sonrió maliciosamente "Y te tengo un regalo" Regresó a besar los labios.

"¿Un regalo?"

Como se lo pidió cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió tuvo una gran caja rectangular plana con un moño entre sus manos, sin dejarlo abrirla, lo empujó para que fuera al baño.

"Te esperó en la cama" Cerró la puerta soltando una risa suave, pero malvada y divertida.

Sin entender abrió el regalo y su boca cayó con incredulidad, sostuvo la prenda con encajes y no tuvo la menor idea de qué hacer con ella, parecía algo para Flaky, ¿no se habría equivocado de regalo?

"¿Fliqpy?" Lo llamó.

"Póntela" Escuchó desde afuera.

Volvió a observar la braga que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, sin contar que la tela azul celeste era casi transparente y el babydoll (picardias) igual de revelador e incluso así, con el sonrojo poblando sus mejillas, su entrepierna cosquillaba con la idea de llevarlo puesto.

Quizás fue una media hora lo que tardó en decidirse en desvestirse, el pantalón fue lo último en deslizarse por sus piernas y le avergonzaba ver que su erección estaba presente sin intenciones de querer quitarse, la tela de la lencería erótica era suave y para su sorpresa cómoda.

"¿Por qué demonios tardas tanto?" De quién más sería ese grito de irritación.

"V-Voy" Abrió la puerta antes de entrecerrarla y asomarse por la apertura para ver si estaba ahí y lo estaba, sentado en la cama, recargado contra la cabecera y con los brazos cruzados estaba Fliqpy vistiendo únicamente un bóxer.

"¿Qué esperas?" Lo apresuró.

Tímido, avergonzado e inseguro dio un paso.

"Esto..." Sujetó el babydoll que también servía como vestido pequeño preguntándose que se suponía que cubría.

"Te ves bien" Le extendió los brazos para que se acercara y rodearlo con ellos "Más que bien" Centró su atención en el miembro erecto de su compañero "Sabía que te iba a gustar" Lo tocó íntimamente, frotando con su mano el falo a la vez que lo persuadía de que subiera a la cama y se acomodara sobre sus piernas "¿Acaso es tu fetiche?" Murmuró con terciopelo en las palabras justo en el oído de Flippy.

"No..." Se deshizo al comenzar a mover la cadera contra la mano que lo estimulaba, pareciendo un gran mentiroso y alguien muy vulgar.

"¿Sabes la mejor parte?, ¿mmm...?" Atrapó el lóbulo de la oreja entre sus labios "Lo que llevas puesto originalmente es de Flaky" Fliqpy prestó atención a como la tela comenzaba a sentirse húmeda, riendo de ver la cantidad de pre-semen que estaba escurriendo Flippy en cuestión de tan pocos minutos, razón que lo persuadió de ser más agresivo y acariciarlo con más fuerza apretando su puño "...ella quería sorprendernos está noche"

"¡Espera!" La lengua lamiendo su piel iba a hacer que olvidara lo enojado que se puso, pasara lo que pasara eso era cruel "¡Fliqpy!" Quería que se detuviera.

"Estás más duro" Se burló sintiendo temblar aquello bajo su mano.

"Espera..." Quería venir... ¿quería venir pensando que la ropa que llevaba puesta era de su novia?, aunque ¿cómo era posible que le quedara? "Espe..." Mordió su lengua y abrazando el otro cuerpo masculino eyaculó en la mano.

"¡Hum...!" Era un sonido de burla sarcástico "Creo que lo entiendes muy bien por ti mismo" Le mostró su mano manchada "Tú..." Ensució el rostro al llenarlo con los resultados de su placer desviado "...supuesta personificación del bien, también eres mío" Acercó sus labios a los de su homologo "¿Quieres que me detenga?, ¿quieres terminar con esto?, ¿prefieres a Flaky?, ¿la prefieres?, ¿a una linda y pequeña mujer?, ¿o sólo te gusta sentir que tú dominas en la relación?" Tocó el cuerpo sonriendo por ver el pecho en forma y plano bajo esa delgada lencería "Estoy pensando que quizás no sea tan cierto" Esos ojos verdes estaban embelesados con los irises amarillos, que casi no prestaba atención a las palabras que salían de la boca que hablaba rozando la suya "Quieres que siga, te está gustando esto, te gusta..." Movió ligeramente las líneas de su boca sin querer que fuera un beso completo "Te está gustando llevar la ropa de Flaky" Sonrió complacido mientras que Flippy mordía el interior de su boca odiando seguir sintiéndose excitado "Mi perra" De una caricia ligera pasó a un beso apasionado sujetando el cabello verde de la nunca, forzándolo a soportar su agresividad y sus impulsos primarios, descuidado, ahí lo que importaba era la lujuria, que no daba paso a ni una pequeña inhalación de aire.

"Di que te gusta" Ordenó con suavidad, pero mucha firmeza dándole un cambio a su posición, dejando a Flippy de espaldas sobre la cama con las piernas abiertas "Di... que me amas" Tocó el rostro fijando su atención en su expresión.

Las palabras repletas de miedo de Flaky no lo satisfacían, ella nunca lo miraba como Flippy sí en ese momento, ¿qué pensaría el bueno si le dijera que sentía celos del afecto que se tenían?, por eso le echaba tierra a esos sentimientos y a los suyos, ¿podía amar a alguien distinto siempre que recibiera lo mismo?

"Te amo" No se explicaba como las palabras salieron de su boca si estaban reservadas para alguien más, su amada, adorada y atesorada... "¡Ngg!" Se sentía muy bien el sexo de Fliqpy frotándose contra el suyo "Te amo" Acarició el cuello con una solitaria mano y levantando la cabeza pudo besar los labios a su alcance.

Debería ser una mentira lo que decía, libido del momento, ¿amor?, ¿era amor o una ilusión? fuera lo que fuera ya no le importaba mucho la persona que quedaba entre su romance.

El malo sonrió, una sonrisa genuina que sorprendió al bueno.

"Se bueno y relájate" Metió unos dedos en su boca para llenarlos de saliva, aunque tenían lubricante guardado en un cajón.

Flippy fue callado conteniendo la sensación de tener un dedo penetrando su virginidad, claro que era casto, nunca se imaginó a sí mismo con otro hombre, divertido Fliqpy ni siquiera le quitó la braga, se veía bien con ella, soló la hizo a un lado para dejar libre el agujero por el que estaba metiendo dos y luego tres dedos.

"Recuerdo cuanto lloró Flaky cuando hice esto" Comentó casual la personalidad distorsionada del bueno "Tú eres igual de apretado y no te quejas tanto" ¿Debería sentirse halagado?

"Cállate" Cerró los ojos, ¿era la vergüenza o la indignación de que estuviera hablando de su novia así?

"Eres caliente" Estaba siendo sucio al hablar y los dedos fueron más profundo "Hey Flippy si mis dedos se sienten bien, ¿cómo se va a sentir mi polla dentro de ti?" Se mofó y el otro gruñó.

"Cállate" Sacó los dedos y se quitó el bóxer.

"¿Y si no quiero?" Se acomodó en un lugar que tenía muy buena vista del cuerpo agitado de Flippy con el pecho subiendo y bajando "No quieres oír más que la verdad" Sosteniendo las piernas empujó por la entrada virgen sin dejar de hablar "Que te estoy fornicando igual que a una mujer" Se sintió excelente ser envuelto por el calor todo el camino, tanto que casi gemía en voz alta "Igual que a ella" La cama crujió cuando movió su cadera para salir y luego entrar más profundo "¿Qué se siente estar en su lugar?" Lágrimas escaparon de las esquinas de los ojos de Flippy y Fliqpy sintió algo húmedo en su entrepierna, pasando los dedos por el lugar y mirándolos, notó que era sangre, su sonrisa no podía ser más grande "Igual que una virgen" No se detuvo, continuó embistiendo a su nuevo amante hasta estar cansado y tenerlo gimiendo como loco, las estocadas a la próstata habían hecho maravillas con su dolor.

...

"¿Qué haces?" Flaky llegó con bolsas y notando que Flippy no estaba ni el otro tampoco, fue a buscarlo hallándolo en el cuarto de lavado.

"Mmm... lavo" Bajó la cara, moría de nervios.

"Pero ¿por qué las sabanas y colcha de la cama?" Porque estaban llenas de sangre, esa era la verdad "Ya es tarde"

"Porque alguien..." Apretó los dientes y se vio visiblemente molesto "No tomó en cuenta que cosa hacía y ahora tengo que estar lavando su desastre" Le dolía el trasero.

La pelirroja sabía de quien hablaba, pero se interrogaba qué hizo, algo con sangre porque vio que las manchas que tallaba Flippy eran rojas y lo creyó lo más natural tratándose de esa persona.

...

"Separa bien las piernas" Le ordenó Fliqpy golpeando con su bota los talones para que hiciera caso rápido.

No había encontrado mejor lugar para tener sexo que la cocina mientras Flaky no estaba.

"¿Y cómo quieres que lo haga genio?, si el pantalón no me deja" Se quejó, lo tenía debajo de las rodillas y no podía abrirlas más.

"Todo tiene solución" No podía ver la sonrisa malvada.

Tomando las manos de Flippy y haciendo que la mesa sostuviera el peso de su pecho, le indicó como debía de tener ambas manos sobre sus glúteos separándolos, se sonrojó debido a lo penoso que era exponer tan abiertamente su entrada que en poco tiempo sería tomada como una de otras tantas veces.

"¿Qué esperas?" Gruñó Flippy porque Fliqpy se estaba demorando mucho.

"Podrías pedirlo más amablemente" Se burló jugándole bromas a Flippy al únicamente presionar contra la apertura.

Flippy debería insultarlo y no seguir su juego, pero también lo disfrutaba y a veces no estaba seguro de si sólo eran palabras por convencerlo o la verdad.

"Por favor..." Sintió el calor en su rostro y su cuerpo inclinándose contra su ética "...Flippy podrías tratarme como una sucia ramera"

"Cuanta educación para algo tan vulgar" Se burló y aunque no debería, a Flippy también lo divirtió, le gustaba de vez en cuando dejarse llevar por la corriente.

"Tal vez" Concordó sonriendo para coquetear, sin embargo la alegre curva de sus labios cambió a una mueca porque Fliqpy había tomado la inoportuna decisión de comenzar de una buena vez.

Quien recibía la peor parte no sabía si sentirse aliviado o irritado, el pequeño dolor era motivo de molestia, pero más era el gozo que hizo temblar sus piernas, se derretía por el calor que inesperadamente ocupó un lugar en su interior y se fundía con las manos tocando su espalda, si tan sólo pudieran recorrer sus dedos por debajo de su piel para sentir a Fliqpy apropiándose más de su cuerpo.

No era como la primera vez, no dolía lo suficiente para retractarse, por el contrario, era mucho más excitante, podía sentir con plenitud el fogoso sentimiento que cubría sus cuerpos, lo caliente que era su homologo adentrándose en lo profundo de su anatomía, entre cada embestida que hacía crujir la madera de la mesa.

Sus manos por propia voluntad separaron más sus glúteos.

"¡Más adentro!" Eso era lo que quería y las intenciones de sus manos.

Sin palabras concedió la petición difícil de negar y por un momento creyó que la mesa se rompería, pero eso no tenía la más mínima importancia mientras Flippy prosiguiera gritando su nombre y gimiendo con deseo más de lo mismo.

"¡Sí!" Aparte de su nombre esa palabra era la que mejor se entendía.

"Que voraz, ¿me quieres tragar?" Lo decía por la forma como Flippy lo recibía demasiado bien, eso de follar cada vez que tenían oportunidad, a veces más de una vez al día, tenía su efectividad para tener a Flippy en la palma de su mano, como lo quería y cuando lo quería, eso lo hacía indudablemente mejor que Flaky, no lo dejaría escaparse de sus garras fácilmente "¿Te gusta?" Ya sabía que sí, lo que quería era escucharlo de su boca.

"¡Me gusta!" Gimió, había alcanzado su límite "Flqpy... voy a..."

"No vas a..." Fue interrumpido en medio del clímax por una mano atrapando el flujo de sangre de su miembro, dolorosa y desesperante.

"¡Ahhh!" Quería venir con desesperación, pero no fue hasta que Fliqpy estuvo satisfecho recubriendo su interior de semen que lo soltó y para vergüenza suya manchó la mesa en que comían, pero no era suficiente humillación.

Sujetándolo y tirando de los cabello de la nuca, forzó a que la cabeza de Flippy se inclinara lo suficiente para que su mejilla tocara la superficie dura y lo obligó a que limpiar con la lengua todo rastro blanco que había dejado.

"¿Qué pasa?" Su voz contenía la diversión observando al bueno obedecerlo más manso de lo que imaginó "Te falto ahí" Susurró en el oído, Flippy tenía una nueva erección que hizo sonreír más ampliamente a Fliqpy.

...

La tarde era tranquila, hasta podría decirse romántica con los tres de ellos sentados en el sillón de su casa viendo una película.

"Ten" Flippy le pasó un pañuelo a Flaky para que limpiara su nariz y sus lágrimas, la película estaba haciéndola llorar mientras que a Fliqpy lo hacía morir de aburrimiento, fingiendo verla aunque sus ojos se quemaran.

Lo que salvó la tarde fue su intento de distracción, con una mano por detrás de la cabeza de Flaky, sin que se diera cuenta comenzó a acariciar con seducción el cuello de su amante secreto, sentado en el lado contrario al suyo.

Tomado por sorpresa Flippy miró en dirección de Fliqpy siendo recibido por una sonrisa traviesa que le causó un rubor.

"D-Deja eso" Pidió con pena dirigiéndole una mirada cohibida.

"¿Eh?" Flaky lo miró confundida.

"Eh..." Una mentira "Que deje de hacer eso, no debería engañarla así" Sonrió nervioso hablando de la película que por cierto no le prestaba mucha atención.

"Ah sí" Lo ignoró, estaba ocupada sintiendo el drama de la obra.

La mano obstinada siguió acariciando su cuello y transcurrió un rato para que se diera cuenta que no eran las usuales caricias lujuriosas, sino roces más tiernos que parecían querer disfrutar de su piel, mimos suaves que se sentían bien, agradables y calmantes, actos... ¿con cariño?

Sonrió, aquello era lo que esperaba desde hacia tiempo, estirando un brazo y pasándolo por detrás de Flaky, detuvo la mano, en su lugar entrelazó los dedos juntos con afecto demostrando que no siempre podía ser lujuria los momentos entre ellos. Fliqpy no dijo nada, miró en silencio las caricias de Flippy sobre su piel y luego observó lo que había en los ojos de éste, una sonrisa, no estaba nada mal ser suave de vez en cuando y aunque no vio la película horrible, permaneció en ese lugar disfrutando de la calidez de esa mano.

...

"¿Te siente bien?" Flippy había notado que Flaky no comía como normalmente lo hacía, sólo veía con seriedad su plato sin probar bocado.

"Sí" Asintió sin convicción en su voz "Es sólo que no tengo hambre" Únicamente aumentaba la preocupación.

"¿Segura que estás bien?" Fliqpy estaba ahí también prestando atención a las irregularidades y sin que nadie tuviera que decírselo, tomó por sobre la mesa la mano de su novia, no era que lo hubiera hecho desinteresadamente y aunque Flaky se sonrojo, él prestaba atención a los ojos verdes que lo miraron celosos por unos segundos, antes de parpadear y darse cuenta del amargo sentimiento no propio de su persona.

¿Estaba celoso?, ¿cómo podía ser que estuviera celoso de Flaky?, ocultando su vergüenza miró en otra dirección y sintiéndose peor se ruborizó.

"Bueno..." Habló con timidez la pelirroja "Quizás me eh sentido un poco mal desde esta mañana"

"¿No quisieras ir con un doctor?" Fliqpy no estaba seguro de si su preocupación era autentica o no, ya no podía saber con precisión.

"¡Hum!, sí" Asintió sintiéndose avergonzada, ese Fliqpy amable era el que habitaba en sus sueños "En la tarde voy" Y la tarde llegó.

"¿No quieres que ninguno te acompañe?" Preguntó Flippy a un lado de la puerta junto a ella.

"No, Lammy y yo vamos a salir después cuando termine, no es necesario" Abrió la puerta "Hasta luego" Se despidió y los dos quedaron solos.

Fliqpy suspiró aliviado y sonrió mientras miraba a Flippy quien lo evitó, pero para llamar su atención enredó su brazo por detrás del cuello.

"Tú también tienes algo malo"

"Cállate" Flippy se encogió entre sus hombros queriendo alejarse de la boca que quería susurrarle al oído.

"No me digas..." Ronroneó con suavidad pegando los labios en la piel del cuello "¿Estás celoso?"

"Claro que no estoy celoso" Se apresuró a negar y lentamente sin darse cuenta fue arrastrado a la habitación.

"Entonces porque te incomoda que me comporte cariñoso con mi novia"

"No, no, yo..." Más que cosquillas los labios se sentían exquisitos.

"No me molesta" Aclaró "Pero... ¿eso en que te convierte?" Su mano impaciente del brazo que colgaba sobre los hombros acarició su cuello y se metió debajo de la playera "Di que te importo más que ella" Cambió de tema y Flippy no necesitó pensarlo con la otra mano tocando su entrepierna.

"Me importas más" Cedió sintiéndose la más perra de las perras "Te amo" Las palabras sabían a vómito y también se sentían tan bien, girando sobre su hombro alcanzó a acariciar los labios de Fliqpy.

Ya eran un par de amantes sin camino de regreso.

"¿Seguro?" Con malicia empujó a Flippy para que cayera sobre la cama y seguir besándolo, aunque duró poco lo que permaneció encima, girando, pronto Flippy de recargó en su pecho.

"Seguro" Confirmó, ¿mentía?, ya no lo sabía "Pero ¿y tú?" Lo notaría, pero no le hubiera gustado reconocerlo, quería escucharlo decirlo.

"Define amor" Se soltó riendo seguido de Flippy.

"Hoy déjamelo a mí" Sería él quien tomara el mando.

Flippy comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta de una forma provocativa acomodado sobre la cadera de Fliqpy con las dos piernas colocadas a ambos costados, la camisa salió de sus brazos y unas manos llegaron a su pecho desnudo, el pantalón tampoco tardó y pronto estuvo quitándole las prendas a su amante.

¿Hacer el amor o sólo sexo?, ¿qué eran sus besos y sus caricias?...

Tomó en su boca el falo de Fliqpy esperando recubrirlo bien de saliva para que así fuera más fácil de entrar, ansiaba poder sentirse extasiado como lo hacía cuando su interior estaba repleto por la esencia de su amante y el calor inundaba su mente, era una sensación única, pero más que otra cosa, esperaba que al final pudiera escuchar unas palabras de lo más dulces.

"Es suficiente"

Acarició la mejilla para advertirle que se detuviera si no quería llenar su boca, pero Flippy no se detuvo, siguió lamiendo y chupando, excitándose y disfrutándolo, si no tenía cuidado él también tendría su clímax por estar gozando en demasía, sin embargo no podía parar, quería que la espesa sustancia blanca llenara su lengua y llegara hasta su garganta, el espeso calor manchando hasta sus dientes y desbordarse por la comisura de su boca, quería venir y hacer que Fliqpy eyaculara en su boca al mismo tiempo.

"¡Alto!" ¿A quién engañaba?, aunque prefería terminar dentro de Flippy, su boca era igual de buena "¡Ah!" Con ese gemido algo silencioso le dio a Flippy lo que quería, tragando una parte y dejando otra que escupió en su mano para utilizar como lubricante "¿Por qué te gusta tanto?" Preguntó emitiendo jadeos sin intención y con sincera curiosidad.

"Sabe mejor que Flaky" Confesó esperando subir el ego de su amante que por cierto sí funcionó.

"Cierto, olvidaba que tu boca a estado por esos lugares" Bromeó.

"¿Y la tuya?" Flippy se acercó a los labios al mismo tiempo que llevaba su mano sucia a su trasero e ingresaba unos dedos.

"En los mismos" Podía interpretarse con doble sentido y mientras su lengua no jugaba con sólo palabras, sino también la lengua traviesa lamiendo sus labios, dejó que Flippy se encargara por su cuenta como había dicho y descansó la espalda en la cama cuando el beso terminó.

"Hazlo bien" Se rió arrogante como si nunca lo hiciera bien.

"Claro" No trató de contradecirlo, en su lugar se acomodó sobre la cadera, procurando quedar sobre la erección para bajar lentamente o algo similar, porque eso de paciencia no lo tenía.

Cuando todo el camino estuvo en su interior, no tomó un segundo para que se levantara y continuara dejándose caer hasta que el pequeño dolor inicial quedó en el olvido.

El placer inundó su sangre, esa que teñía sus mejillas de rojo y su corazón enloquecido bombeaba, se permitió el privilegio de gemir en esa casa vacía y de exclamar el nombre que era casi idéntico al suyo.

"¡Fliqpy!" Jadeó con deleite moviendo más rápido la cadera, quería más profundo, más fuerte, más, siempre más...

El aludido se recargó sobre sus brazos, acercándose a besar la boca atrayente con unos labios que pronunciaban tonterías la mayoría de veces, pero en ese momento le pedían en silencio ser masacrados hasta estar morados por unos besos salvajes y posesivos.

Mordiendo sin mucho cuidado el labio inferior, Flippy lo imitó con el superior, aunque con mucha suavidad, le encantaba la sensación tersa y el cosquilleo en sus labios, mucho más la lengua que lamió antes de entrar en el interior de su boca y compartir saliva, si hubiera podido ser igual de intimo en todos los aspectos con Flaky, quizás no estaría derritiéndose con la lengua apropiándose de la suya entre su abrazo.

No había quien lo conociera mejor y supiera todos sus gustos, cada detalle, preferencias y debilidades, no había nadie como Fliqpy que lo convenciera de tener sexo con un hombre y no lo hiciera arrepentirse.

"Te amo" Escuchar las palabras que tanto ansiaba lo hizo alcanzar el cielo de sensaciones. Su beso interrumpió su gemido y finalmente manchó sus estómagos.

En su habitación no se escuchaba más que sus jadeos y el ocasional sonido húmedo de sus besos más calmados, tomaban el descanso que merecían y sin demasiada persuasión, se recostaron en la cama juntos, aun sabiendo que necesitarían levantarse más tarde antes de la llegada de Flaky.

"¿Tienes sueño?" La mano de Fliqpy acariciaba la mejilla de su amante y su sonrisa feliz embelesaba a éste, tardó en responder, pero necesitó quitar la atención de los labios que quería regresar a besar.

"Un poco" No esperó para darle un pequeño beso, se preguntaba cuando iba a tener una mañana en que despertara viendo esos ojos amarillos profundizar en los suyos verdes. Sonrió, estaba siendo muy cursi para su gusto "Estoy bien no te preocupes"

"Levántate entonces" Quitó su sonrisa y con un suspiro se disponía a levantarse.

"E-Espera..." Lo detuvo sujetándolo del hombro y regresándolo al lugar donde estaba acostado a su lado "Espera un poco más" Ruborizado envolvió uno de sus brazos en la cintura de Fliqpy.

Era un hermoso momento, quería estar así por siempre.

"Que iluso" Fue cruel, pero sonrió feliz "Dilo" También envolvió los brazos en su cuerpo y lo apegó junto a él, casi sin darse cuenta enredaron sus piernas.

"Te..." No estaban teniendo sexo, ¿podía decirlo fuera de la lujuria? "Te amo Fliqpy" ¿Por qué comenzó a llorar?, había muchos sentimientos encontrado y en contra "Te amo mucho" Sollozó, tanto como para dedicarle su vida entera, aunque no era muy diferente de lo que ya hacía dándole un lugar donde vivir y cuidando de un homicida impulsivo.

Fliqpy pensó en algo como 'estúpido', pero en lugar de regañarlo lamió las saladas lágrimas e interrumpió los lloriqueos con un beso francés que impidió el aire, tenía que callarse porque tenía que.

"Lo sé" Murmuró, él se sentía igual.

...

"¿Cómo te fue?" Preguntó Flippy dándole la bienvenida.

Había tomado un baño, así que ya no apestaba a sexo, aunque en la ducha continuaron haciendo el amor, Fliqpy se aseguró de dejarlo bien limpio por fuera y por... dentro.

"Tengo que hablar con los dos" Estaba tan feliz que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos y parecía hasta dolorosa la enorme sonrisa, apresurada se llevó a los dos hasta un sillón y comenzó a contarles todo.

"¡¿Estás embarazada?!" Exclamaron los dos y luego compartieron una mirada.

"Sí" Chilló emocionada.

¿Qué pasaría con ellos?, ahí terminaba su libertad o eso pensaron.

...

"Baja más la voz" Susurró en voz baja antes de lamer detrás del oído de Flippy y empezar a acariciar más rápido su erección.

"Ya lo sé, cállate..." La mano que no usaba para masturbar a Fliqpy quien se recargaba contra su espalda, la uso para contener sus gemidos.

Ni siquiera podían moverse estando en la cama que compartían con Flaky, esta última todavía dormía, debían ser las dos de la mañana, afuera estaba totalmente oscuro e incluso no podían ver qué cosas hacían con las manos.

Mordiendo su lengua lo más fuerte posible sin causarse daño, Flippy tuvo su orgasmo llenando la mano de su amante y no era suficiente, quería unos dedos destensándolo, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, no con el rostro tranquilo de Flaky teniéndolo de perfil frente al suyo sobre la almohada.

Eso de no poder tocarla mientras le crecía el vientre estaba tensando a los dos y cada vez más cerca estaban de exponerse, eso de hacerlo cerca de ella se estaba volviendo su fetiche, casi como si quisieran que se enterara de su relación y la infidelidad con ella.

"Fliqpy..." Musitó el bueno retorciéndose hacia atrás para juntarse más al pecho y sentir el sudor del otro pegado a su piel "Mételo" Aún lo tenía duro en su mano, él mismo bajó hasta sus rodillas su pantalón para dormir y ropa interior "Mételo por favor" No había tenido sexo desde quien sabe cuándo y le urgía en el alma compartir algo tan placentero con su media naranja.

Flippy no lo necesitó pedir dos veces.

"¡Mgh!" Ambos gimieron.

"¿Flippy?" Era la voz somnolienta de ella. Quedaron paralizados "¿No escuchaste un ruido?" El aludido no estaba capacitado para hablar.

"No" Respondió Fliqpy, Flaky se movió queriendo encender la luz de la lámpara.

"No la enciendas" No entendió la prisa de Flippy por detenerla.

"Pero quiero ir al baño" Un olor llegó a su nariz "¿Flippy?" Y con más razón encendió la luz de noche...

...

"¡Qué lindo!" Dijo Flippy mirando a su hijo vistiendo un pequeño uniforme militar que le compró para su cumpleaños como disfraz, era divertido.

"No es lindo papá" Se quejó.

"Te estás sonrojando" Pellizcó la mejilla roja de ese niño de seis años.

"Ya basta" Adquirió más color.

"Ya basta" Interrumpió Flaky que observaba todo "Ya tenemos que irnos" Tomó la mano de su hijo.

"Pero quiero estar un rato más con papá" Se quejó, el niño quería seguir viendo a su padre que no veía más que tres veces a la semana.

"Déjalo quedarse bruja" Fliqpy normalmente imparcial no soportaba que Flaky le quitara su felicidad a Flippy "¿Con quién quieres estar hoy?" Se agachó en cuclillas para estar a la altura promedio de su hijo "¿Con tu mamá o tu papá?" Acarició los cabellos verdes, agradecía que se pareciera a ellos y no a la zorra.

Miró a la pelirroja que fruñía el ceño enojada y él agachó la cabeza indeciso si decirle la verdad .

"Yo..." Quería quedarse con sus papás "Yo..."

"Hey, lo que decidas está bien" Fliqpy era muy dulce con su sonrisa.

"Quiero estar contigo" Se lanzó a abrazarlo.

"Está bien" Su mirada decía que él ganaba y ella no podía hacer nada.

Así se la pasaron discutiendo hasta que Flaky no lo soportó y resignada tuvo que aceptarlo y dejar que su hijo se quedara con esos dos que le desagradaban tanto, no podía hacer nada contra los dos infelices que la engañaron.

Cerrando la puerta Flippy suspiró aliviado y su atención estuvo de regreso en su familia, pudieron disfrutar de una tarde agradable, llena de juegos y tiempo compartido, hasta que cayó la noche.

"¿No te molesta dormir entre nosotros?, no hay otra cama" La suya era matrimonial, los tres podían caber en ella.

"No" Negó con una sonrisa, aun si tenía que pasarla apretado entre los dos, no le importaba, estaba feliz de estar con los dos peli-verdes.

El niño estaba a gusto acomodado entre los dos pechos grandes que le brindaban calor y lo abrazaban al mismo tiempo, pero no podía dormir, no con la preocupación de que su madre estaría enojada cuando volviera con ella al día siguiente.

"Papá ¿por qué tú y mamá se llevan tan mal?"

"No lo sé" Con una expresión alegre oculta por la noche y sin que el menor lo notara, su mano estaba entrelazada con la de Fliqpy que también compartía una sonrisa.

"Está loca" Fliqpy se rió a lo bajo y para que el pequeño se callara y durmiera, le dio un beso de buenas noches en la frente.

FIN


End file.
